Mamá
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Mamá, Kyouya... leve TamakixKyouya


**Mamá**.

Era difícil ser mamá. Pero Kyouya estaba casi seguro de que era más difícil aun ser la mama del Host.

Cuidar niños tan grandes que podían aparentar un amor prohibido como lo eran Hikaru y Kaoru, con sus mentecillas diabólicas que se dejaban llevar por la adrenalina de una escena, con sus acciones perfectamente calculadas para lograr el cometido y sus incesantes bromas de dolores de cabeza, lograban que mamá Kyouya deseara, solo de vez en cuando, estrangularlos poquito.

También estaba aquel que se escondía bajo la piel de una lindo conejo rosa, que mostraba una alegre y tierna sonrisa para opacar sus travesuras y que, definitivamente, le costaba bastante dinero a mamá…y al host. Cada vez que Honny sugería cambiar el menú de postres, mamá se preparaba mentalmente para recibir una nota de cargos y extras el doble de la última vez.

Y con el pequeño siempre, sin ninguna duda, Mori lo secundaba. Si bien, Mori era alguien en que muchas ocasiones había ayudado a Kyouya, este también se esforzaba por ser un niño caprichoso al cual mamá debía de ponerle atención. Y se lo demostró dignamente cuando sugirió que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, la porcelana de los Vally's podría ser mejor. Mori nunca había exigido nada como Host, y hasta ese momento, mamá se dio cuenta de que tal vez merecía un poco de gratitud de su parte por ser el perfecto hermano mayor. Al día siguiente de esa pequeña insinuación, la porcelana Vally's, un poco más costosa de lo que mamá pensaba, estaba perfectamente acomodada en los sillones que ocupaban Mori y Honny.

¡Y claro! Jamás podría mamá olvidar al "caso especial". Un cerebro libre y agudo, un espíritu limpio y sincero, y cero prejuicios, acompañaban a su joya escondida. Aquel Host o hijo que había llegado a la tercera sala de música como perdido en un laberinto, para terminar siendo arrastrado hacia su redecilla. Haruhi eran, en vanas palabras y simples conceptos, el novio perfecto, el hijo prodigio y, por supuesto, la chica rebelde. Para mamá, su hija podía ser el más complicado de todos. Luciendo en cada oportunidad su habilidad para entender por sobre la simple mirada, empleando su encantadora sonrisa para derretirlos a todos y fingiendo ser nada para terminar siéndolo todo. Aunque de lo ultimo mamá no estaba seguro, creía que ser debía más que nada al interés que papá mostraba en sobremanera especial a su hija.

Y papá.

Un niño más el cual Kyouya se veía obligado a dirigir.

No, la verdad no.

Desde un principio fue Tamaki quien tenía las riendas de la situación. Desde un principio fue Tamaki quien lo atrajo hasta él logrando que cumpliera con sus caprichos y se olvidara de si mismo por un instante. Fue papá quien lanzó por un tubo todo lo que Kyouya había forjado desde su niñez, aquella forma fría y analítica de actuar se desvaneció justo cuando Tamaki lo llamó por primera vez mamá. Impulsos, caprichos, ordenes, ideas… ¡todo!

Y Kyouya agradecía cada segundo de su vida que así lo hubiera hecho.

Papá significaba mucho más para mamá de lo que lograba admitir, justo como en ese momento.

-¡Mamá! ¡A nuestra hija le han dado el papel principal en la obra, mamá! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?-Lagrimas gigantes caían por los ojos azules mientras Tamaki batía los brazos en ademanes exagerados.

-Kyouya-san…-Haruhi, apresada entre los brazos de su "padre", rogaba silenciosamente por un rescate urgente.

-Tú no le harás el disfraz, Papá…

-¿QUÉ? Pero…pero yo…

-Eh dicho.

Lagrimas aun más gigantescas brotaban de los ojos de Tamaki que se tiraba al suelo de rodillas para suplicar.

-Vamos, King…-Hablaron los gemelos a la vez-…Si le hicieras el traje a Haruhi, quedaría igual a la extraña calabaza del año anterior.

-¡¡Mamá!!-Tamaki se lanzó a los brazos de Kyouya con dramatización de por medio sin percatarse de que Haruhi se estaba marchando y los gemelos hablaban sin prestarle atención.-¿Y si te convenciera de otra forma?

Un pequeño empujón en la cadera, un tono de voz diferente, y Kyouya estaba seguro de que pronto estaría nuevamente a merced de papá.

-Tal vez… si lo intentas…


End file.
